A device and a method for assisting a parking maneuver of a vehicle is discussed in German patent document DE 10 2005 037468 A1. A sensor system is used to measure a parking space. A parking trajectory of the vehicle into the parking space is furthermore determined with the aid of an evaluation unit. Moreover, with the aid of a selection unit, a user may also select a parking trajectory from multiple different parking trajectories determined by the evaluation unit.